In the conventional sound generating device of this type, a sounding body and a terminal fitting are electrically connected to each other, and a rod-like lead pin is soldered to the terminal fitting. When the sounding body is inserted into a base and attached to a partition wall of the base, the lead pin is fitted into a groove portion of a connection terminal protruding from the base (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).